Cabbies and Chips
The Chuckle Brothers work for a friend of Dan The Van's, Maxie The Taxi. Plot Paul and Barry get jobs at Maxie's Taxi's as relief drivers and they have to look after the shop while Maxie's out. Barry's first task is to fix up the cab while Paul as usual puts his feet up in the office, Barry comes into the office making Paul fall over on his chair. Paul angry tells him to go back to work, while Barry works on the cab by taking it all apart Paul decides to go for a tea break even though he hasn't done anything, he tells Barry he can join him when he's done. At a cafe Barry joins Paul for some chips, Barry sprinkles some salt but nothing comes out so Paul unscrews it, Barry puts it back without screwing the top back on so when Paul puts salt on his it goes all over ruining his chips. Paul tells Barry took look at something while he does he swaps over chips, Barry eats some and ends up getting a sour face, he tells Paul to look at a painting but Paul doesn't fall for it, a crash goes off off screen and Paul looks as he does Barry puts his plate down making Paul think he's swapped plates so Paul swaps plates and ends up eating some of the salty chips giving him a sour face, Paul tells Barry Autie Ellena is over there and while he looks pours all the sugar in his tea, he drinks it and gets a sour face, he then says its needs more sugar as an angry Paul declares tea break over. Barry gets back to "fixing" the cab as Paul gets back to "work", they decide to test the radio out so Barry gets in the cab and Paul talks though the radio, when Barry messes it up they switch roles, Barry pulls on the microphone Pauls holding's wire sending him flying though the room. They get a phone call for there first job to pick up a man and his grandfather clock, Barry made a change to the cab and installed a button that plays a chime over and over in fact it never stops, they get to the customer and get his grandfather clock in the cab but unsurprisingly they forget to stop for the man who has to take another cab to his destination. Paul angry shuts the cab boot and ends up getting his tie stuck so Barry cuts it off getting him more angrier. They get in the cab and drive off, they get out later and Paul calls Maxie who says if they can get the cab back in one piece will give them a full time job as drivers, Barry asks if he can drive the cab back to the garage and Paul tells him he can, he mistakes a truck for a tunnel and drives into it, the doors shut and it's revealed the truck is an international moving van headed for Australia. Trivia/Goofs *The cafe scene was later revised in Series 6's "Men in White Coats" and Series 18's "Off the Cuff". *Ninth and final episode from Series 3 were repeated on CBBC on Choice. After CBBC on Choice ended in 2002, the episode was shown twice in 2003. Once on Chucklezone on the CBBC Channel and second time was on BBC2. It is unknown why they repeated the episode in that year. *The customer Paul and Barry were supposed to pick up is un credited like most of the guests in Series 3. * This episode was cut down a few minutes when repeated on CBBC Channel and BBC2 in 2003, knowing to the title sequence and theme tune being cut in half. For some reason it is also edited on the series 3 DVD. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle